


Sindria’s Best Kept Secret

by Twobit_scribbles



Category: Magi: The Labyrinth of Magic
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Sappy, Sinja, casually bi sinbad, the eight generals mentioned in passing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-21
Updated: 2015-09-21
Packaged: 2018-04-22 18:08:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 923
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4845269
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Twobit_scribbles/pseuds/Twobit_scribbles
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sindria in many ways is a very open country. But every kingdom has its secrets. One such secret is kept so private, only two people in the entire kingdom even know of its existence.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sindria’s Best Kept Secret

The young kingdom of Sindria is very open about a great number of things. For instance, it was never secret that couples of all kinds could be wed there. No less that that would do in Sinbad’s nation, the one he created for all to be free. As such, many flocked to the island nation to marry the one they loved. Women married women, men married men, people married multiple consenting partners, there was even a thriving community of individuals who had surpassed gender altogether. All were welcomed with open arms. 

However, like all kingdoms, Sindria has its fair share of secrets. Covert plots, classified information, things kept from the public for the sake of security. One such thing is kept so private, only two people in the entire kingdom know of its existence; the best kept secret in Sindria. 

-

The ceremony was held by the deathbed of an elderly priest, who soon after took their secret with him to the grave. Their only other witnesses were the moon and the stars. Or so Sinbad had said, Ja’far had called him a romantic idiot. 

The honeymoon was a night that seemed no different to the other members of the palace. They did not travel, or even spend the night in the city. The next morning had seen them follow their same routines. 

They wore no rings, as they would have immediately drawn attention. Even if they wore them elsewhere, the risk of discovery was too great. Their offerings to each other were instead handpicked, and hidden in plain sight.

Ja’far’s token was the red-jeweled pendant he wore on his forehead. Jewelry like it was so common in Sindria that no one batted an eye at the advisor’s new ornament. But Sinbad had ensured that Ja’far’s pendant differed from that of the average Sindrian. The coloring of the stone, a genuine ruby, matched the red wires he wore wrapped around his arms perfectly. The wires that connected him to his king at the most basic level of their magoi. The wires that had once bound him to a path of aimless destruction, but now carry the strength and trust of his king’s mightiest djinn. 

Even now Ja’far owns very little by design, not one to need or want many material belonging. Nothing but that little piece of jewelry that carries so much meaning. The pendant became his one and only precious possession. 

Sinbad’s token was a harder to choose, as he was practically dripping with finery already. How did one shop for a man who had everything he ever needed or desired? But Ja’far was not the king’s right hand man for nothing. 

Sinbad’s old brass earrings, the only non-vessel jewelry he wore, were Partevian in make. They served as reminders, relics from the past of the homeland he could not save. So a pair of golden hoop earrings fashioned by the finest craftsmen in Sindria, the country they had foraged with their own hands, made a fitting gift for Sinbad. They were simple and elegant, but also sturdy and built to last a lifetime. The Partevian earrings were laid to rest, but not forgotten, in a modest jewelry box. Sinbad proudly wore his new earrings, walking towards the future with Ja’far by his side. 

Their relationship is perhaps not as traditional as one might think. Sinbad is still a man of many desires, and Ja’far has far fewer cravings of that nature. So Sinbad still takes various women and men to his bedroom every so often, and Ja’far has no problem with it. Besides, the gentle, lingering touches, the languid kisses, the nights of simply holding each other close, the total trust and devotion; those belong to Ja’far and Ja’far alone. 

Their relationship is a quiet thing. It is the cup of tea that finds its way to an advisor’s desk from the hands of the king. It is the brief brush of fingers while passing a scroll or missive. It is a quick glance that speaks much clearer than words. It is a stolen kiss behind a curtain. It is the deep, underlying trust on which they rely on everyday. 

They still have their disagreements. Ja’far still worries about the where the path his king is carving will take them, and what sacrifices will have to be made along the way. Sinbad can be cruel, playing with people’s lives, and there are some things Ja’far cannot justify for the sake of his country. Sinbad still worries for the health of his advisor who takes on far too much, and who places himself far too low on the list of importance. Ja’far can be hotheaded and rash; throwing himself carelessly into situation he has no hope of getting out of unscathed. Sinbad will not forgive him if his temper gets him killed someday. 

They still fight fiercely with each other sometimes. They still bicker about everyday grievances. But their love remains, beneath it all. 

Ja’far still nags Sinbad in earnest about many things, such as his drinking, his laziness, and his hubris, to name a few. But one common complaint is just a sham. The younger generals roll their eyes at the familiar argument, while Drakon and Hinahoho talk of how happy taking a wife would make him. They all shake their heads at their headstrong king who refuses to listen to his poor, put-upon advisor. But Sinbad and Ja’far share a fleeting glance full of humor and affection. Because Sinbad has no need for a wife, he already has an excellent husband.

**Author's Note:**

> No one can convince me that Sindria doesn’t have gay marriage. And Sinbad and Ja’far are totally married. (I’m still fervently ignoring the current magi manga, this time in favor of writing sappy romance.)
> 
> Did you know transgender and non-binary Sindrian citizens are canon? Check it out!  
> http://youdontknowthings.tumblr.com/post/50680957967/spartos-pisti-and-sharrkan . This was from Otaka’s blog. These citizens are described as ‘pretty people that have ascended gender’, which is why I made the language choices that I did. If this choice was offensive in any way, please let me know, and I will change it. 
> 
> Thank you for reading!


End file.
